Make Up for Lost Time
by SweetTartAssassin
Summary: Yusei and Jack get into a fight which results in Yusei disappearing. And just as Yusei goes missing, two parent-less girls take a wounded man in after a crash. The man however remembers nothing from before the crash and is under the impression that he is the girl's older brother. Going by Dominic, the man must learn who he was. The hard way. Kingcrabshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**SweetTart:** Hello and welcome to my new project! Make Up for Lost Time! So first of all, thanks for clicking and reading, means a lot to me. But actually this is just a #YOLO #LETSSEEWHATHAPPENS type of project so give me some feed back so I know if this is good or the worst piece of bullshit you have ever read. Shanks!

**Yusei:** Please enjoy! SweetTart doesn't own YGO 5D's

* * *

It was late at night with the moon high in the sky shimmering over the waves of the ocean as they crashed against the rocks, spraying mist up into the air. A black haired teen smiled as he breathed in the salt and seaweed scented mist the sea brought, leaning on the iron railing.

"This is nice…" He smiled, closing his cobalt eyes lightly, letting his surroundings slip. The breezed picked up slightly sending nice shivers down the teens spine. But within seconds the peacefulness faded when a drilling pain shot through the teen like a bullet. He yelled out falling to his knees, gripping his head as gasps and groans of pain pasted his lips. Blurred images flashed through his mind like a firecracker.

"_No way in hell are you going anywhere like that! You could hurt yourself some how." _A blob told him as he felt it grab his hand roughly. Why couldn't he go?

"_-'s just being a dick.-Didn't mean it." _The blob added. The teen ripped his hand out of the orange blobs grip and started something up. He was just so angry and sad… but why? Why did his heart hurt? There was a flashing of lights as time seemed to speed up as if he was on a vehicle and all of a sudden the scene started wobbling then blackness. The teen screamed out, his head pounded furiously at this point. He tried to stop the images from flashing by slamming his head to the ground. He slammed his head into the concrete a few more times causing more pain to go to his head as the corner of his temple started to bleed.

"Hey!" yelled a famine voice. The teen ignored her and screamed again but was stopped from slamming into the concrete of the sidewalk. "You're okay. It's okay." She whispered, pulling the teen into her chest as she stroked his crab like hair, shushing him till his screams became heavy pants and the images stopped flashing. The black haired teen opened his cobalt eyes to look at the girl with a small smile. She was a familiar face. Her deep flaming red hair and dark green eyes that shone with worry.

"Sun… thank you." He whispered.

"No need to thank me. You're family." The girl smiled helping the boy to his feet, lifting the boy's bangs out of his face to see the damage. She sighed and looked at him with relieved green eyes. "Let's go home and get that cleaned up; I think you've had enough adventure for one day." She laughed, taking a step forward with the teen leaning on her.

He followed her as they walked into the darkness of the alley. They walked in silences with only the chirping of random bugs and the dragging of their feet as their only sound. Sun looked at the sickly boy with upset eyes. She took in a breath to say something but the boy had beaten her to it.

"I know I'm not supposed to go out with my conduction. But I'm so confused Sun." The boy whispered pausing before continuing. "Who was I Sun? What's my name? What did I do? What sort of life did I have? Why does it hurt to think?" The teen asked knowing that the girl did not hold his answers. Sun sighed and locked eyes with the teen.

"You are Dominic. You are my older brother and you live here in the Satellite with me and our little sister. That's who you are, isn't that enough?" Sun asked as if she was hurt at her brother's statement. Dominic sighed and broke the eye contact with his sister with a confused look.

"Then why don't I remember you. Why don't I remember Lee, this place or anything for that matter? It's all just really confusing." He asked, frustrated. Sun looked down at her feet as they walked.

"You were in a bad accident. A man, probably drunk or something, lost control or his runner and practically ran you over." She stated, sighing softly." But let's not talk about that now, we're almost home." Sun smiled as they neared an old house in the middle of area filled with junk. The house wasn't anything special. It had four, dirty and pealing walls and an old rickety porch. Its yard had no grass just light colored dirt and trash.

Dominic smiled as he saw a bundle of light blue hair pop out from the door. The blue mass of curls and tangles was only about the size of a six year old and bare foot wearing a long tee-shirt that acted as a substitute to a dress. The bundle smiled at the approaching duo.

"Dom-Dom! Sun!" the little girl cried as she ran out to meet them half way. Dominic smiled at the little bundle and walked faster to hug the running girl. They met and the black haired teen picked the little girl and held her up over his head before bringing her back into his arms with a bright smile. She giggled like any small child would and gripped his shirt tightly in her small hands.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Lee?" He asked. The bundled giggled and pinched the elder's cheeks. Dominic tried playfully to swat the girl's hands way from his cheeks as they walked toward their home.

"Lee couldn't 'till Dom-Dom and Sun came home!" She yelled, letting go of the boy's cheeks to trace the outline of his criminal marker. The elder brother sighed and carried the little one in with Sun close behind him. They walked into the home shutting the squeaky door as they entered. Dominic put the little girl down and to take a seat on the used couch and turned on the outdated TV while Sun took her sisters hand as they went to find the first ad kit.

"Further more, the Duelist Yusei Fudo has yet to be found after his disappearance about three weeks ago. The Shooting Star was last seen by his friends and teammates. He said he was going for a drive and never returned. Team 5D's hasn't given up on finding such a valid player and have been screeching up and down Neo Domino-" The reporter was cut off as the signal went out.

"That was boring anyway!" Lee cried, plopping down on the couch next to Dominic

"Lee, its time for bed." Sun said sternly causing Lee to pout. The red head ignored her sister as she opened the first aid kit to pull out a bandage. She stood in front of Dominic.

"Face me." The teen turned his head to look at his sister as she slapped the bandage on his temple which was still bleeding lightly. Sun gave out a loud sigh. "Next time you want it to stop, don't choose such an extreme way." Dominic only nodded staring at the T.V. that showed nothing but static with a blank look across his face.

"Lee, it's time for bed time. Come on I'll tuck you in." Sun said walking towards their shared room with a lot of fuss coming from Lee.

Dominic leaned his head back on the old couch and closed his eyes, thinking back to the reporter's words. Three weeks ago is when he woke up without memories. Sun and Lee picked him up after that driver ran over him, bruised and bleeding from head to toe. They've been trying since he woke up to get him to remember but nothing so far but slight hazed or blurred scenes play out. It was so frustrating looking into a mirror and not recognizing the person looking back at him with deep cobalt eyes and long crab like spiked black hair with hints of lighting shaped yellow stripes and bangs that grew past his eyes, a criminal mark decorating his right check that started in the middle of his cheek and stopping about three centimeters before another formed below it for another few centimeters. That person was a stranger yet it was his reflection.

"I don't wanna! Dom-Dom don't let her make Lee go to bed!" The blue haired girl yelled, shaking her brother out of his trance with a jump. Sun rolled her eyes and insisted that she come to bed.

"Lee doesn't wanna!" Lee yelled. Dominic smiled lightly and pulled the blue bundle into his lap. She giggled as Dominic tickled her, squirming in his lap trying to get away.

"What if I read you a bedtime story?" Dominic suggested, stopping the tickling, which caused the little girl to smile brightly and nod. The teen got up from the couch with the little girl in his arms. Her hands holding tightly onto his black tank. They walked to the little girl's room that shared with her sister and set her down on a matrices and blankets, tucking her in.

"Okay, let me see. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Unicorn who lived in a magnificent forest with all of her animal friend in which she protected. Little did she know that she was the last Unicorn in the world." Dominic started, watching as the little girl smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Dominic continued the story of the unicorn until he heard soft snores half way through. He smiled lightly, kissing the little girl's forehead and whispered a soft 'Good night' before closing the door and walking out to find Sun on the couch also asleep, snoozing to the T.V which was now playing the Neo Domino news. Dominic smiled and went to grab a blanket for his sleeping sister when the news caught his eyes. It was a report on Duels.

"Jack Atlas just won his duel against Jackson Peter. It was a rough duel but Jack pulled through, lets look at the overview." The reported said showing a picture of the handsome blond. Dominic stared at the face. Soft pale skin, long face and bright, narrow purple eyes. The black haired teen felt a pain wash over him as he stared at the face.

"Jack…Atlas." Dominic whispered to himself. "Why does that sound familiar?" the teen shook off the urge to think and walked to get a blanket for his sister but the voice from the TV stopped him.

"So Mr. Atlas, what's it like not having Yusei on the Team?"The reporter asked and Jack responded in an angry English accent.  
"It's not as bad as it seems, Yusei was strong with a deck sure but wasn't mentally ready for what he has to face while Turbo Dueling."Dominic's heart stopped.

"Really? And about Mr. Fudo's disappearance, have you and the others found anything yet?"

"Sadly we have not, but a close friend is working on tracking his runner so once that's ready they'll find Yusei in a matter of days." Jack responded. Dominic felt his eye start to water.

"_Stop being so pathetic, you know you only cause more trouble then good right?" _Dominic gasped as a scene flooded into him mind. There was a blond man who was much taller then him, glaring at him. Dominic was washed over with hurt as his heart rate increased.

"J-Jack… Atlas. That name." Dominic asked himself, quickly leaving the house before he woke up his sisters. At this point the sun was just above the horizon, dripping orange and yellow across the vanishing night sky. The black haired teen stared down at his shaking hands.

"Jack. Jack. Jack… What is the meaning of that name?" Dominic yelled walking off towards the sea, ignoring his sister's warning to stay away.

The black haired teen leaned his head against the bars of the railing sighing loudly.

"Jack… 5D's… why does-" Dominic was cut off from his thoughts as an engine roaring near by startled him.

"Hey!" Cried a male voice.

Dominic lifted his head to respond to the cry. He turned around to see a man pull up to the curb, removing his helmet revealing a tower of orange hair.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but are you Dominic?" the man asked approaching the black haired teen.

"Umm, yeah that's me, what can I do for you?" The orange haired man smiled as he rubbed his eyes, Dominic took notice to the dark circles under his gray eyes, he looks like he hasn't been sleeping well or he hasn't slept at all in a few days.

"People around here say that you we're there when a driver crashed three weeks ago." Dominic nodded.

"Yeah, that's apparently what happened; some guy was driving to fast, lost control and ran me over." The man gasped.

"Oh jeez, were you okay?"

"I don't really know." Dominic laughed slightly. "But I must have hit my head pretty hard because I don't remember much of anything before that crash."

"Amnesia?"

"That's what the doctor said. But a mild one so I should be getting memories back with triggers and such." Dominic explained. "But anyway, you needed something." The orange haired man smiled slightly and held out a picture. The man in the picture was around others holding a trophy. He had black spiky hair with stripes and yellow running through paired with deep blue eyes. He had tan skin and a criminal marker that started at his eyes and ran down to the end of his face.

"His name is Yusei Fudo, he's been missing for a little more then three weeks and his runner was found around this area. I was hoping you might have seen him." The man asked. Dominic looked at the picture thinking if he'd ever seen the boy in the picture.

"This is the same man that the news has been covering right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah… please, have you seen him? He's like a brother to me." The man's voice got softer as his eyes drifted downward. Dominic felt his heart throb.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen him at all, but I will make sure to keep an eye out."

"Thank you, please call this number or visit if you hear any news." The man handed Dominic a piece of paper with a number and address writing on it in sharpie. Dominic scanned it before nodding.

"Of cour-" but before Dominic could finish his head throbbed horribly. His hands rushed to grip his head and hair as a sharp pain filled his head, along with images though blurred he could see faint hints for orange.

"_It's been so long, how've you been?!"_

"_Well I've been. What about you? Still stealing from sector security I see." _

"_You know me, stealing from the rich to give to the poor."_

"_Of course. Satellites Robin Hood."_

"Hey, Dominic you okay?" the man asked, as Dominic gasped. The stranger placed a hand on the black haired teens back as if to calm him.

After a short silence of heavy breathing and gulps, Dominic opened his eyes to meet with gray ones.

"You good?" he asked. Dominic gulped once again and responded in a shaking pant,

"Yeah thanks."

The orange haired man offered him a hand up and Dominic gladly took it. Lifting him up off the ground in which he ended up. The black haired teen smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry I just freaked out on you. I'll keep a look out of your friend."

"It's no problem, and thank you Dominic. You seem like a pretty cool guy, we should hang out sometime." The orange haired man laughed.

"That would be wonderful, next time you're in the neighborhood make sure to stop by…" Dominic trailed off not knowing the man's name.

"Crow. Crow Hogan." The orange haired man smiled and walked back to his vehicle. He turned it one and rushed off down the street.

"Crow… Hogan." The name slipped off his lips so familiarly. Yet Dominic seemed to shrug it off and stared back into the ocean.

Sadly, the peace was short lived as he heard a horrifying shriek of an ancient extinct animal which could only mean one thing…

"Dominic! The hell did I tell you about leaving the house!" Sun yelled, stomping through the alley with a face that could scare the devil. Dominic froze up and held his breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sun yelled.

"It can smell fear." Dominic replied with a sly smile as Sun roared and ran after him. Dominic laughed as she tried to tackle him but to no success.

"The ancient Sun can smell the fear of her pry and attacks when least expecting." Dominic joked. Sun laughed.

"That's why when you least expect it, I'm going to gorge out your eye balls and feed them to the fish." Sun grinned widely, sending shivers down the older brother's spine.

"Thanks Sun. And when I'm blind I'm going to purposely mistake soup for dog shit again."

"How about you not." Sun laughed soon followed by Dominic who wrapped his arms around his little sister walked back into the alley.

"Come on Sun, I'll make some, not dog shit soup. But why are you up so early it's like five?"

"I heard a runner near by." Sun stated plainly. Dominic didn't push the topic further and took the girl into a side hug.

* * *

**SweetTart:** AYE O MA! How'd ya like it? Good? Indifferent? SweetTart should pick a new Hobby? Like on a scale from 1 to Invade Russia in Winter how bad is this story? I'd appreciate your input~Thank!

**Yusei: **So my name's Dominic now? Kinda an American name for someone who's Japanese...

**SweetTart:** Well sucks to suck doesn't it. My rival's name in SoulSilver is Dominic and so shall yours.

**Yusei:** What sort of Logic is that?

**SweetTart:** Because you both are being a Lil'bitch


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetTart:** AYEE! So here chapter zwei! It took longer then expected but it got caught up in being a teenager that I forgot that I had no life on the side ^.^ so please forgive me for a long wait.

**Dominic: **It was like two days wait. A long wait is like how long you've been waiting for How to Train Your Dragon 2.

**SweetTart:** Right you are good sir, but if you haven't notice that movie this the pure essences of cinematic genius while this story I pulled out of my ass and typed on the computer. It's digital shit and people choose to read my digital shit.

**Crow:** You don't have much of an ego do you?

**SweetTart:** oh no I do, i'm just saving it for a rainy day.

**Crow:** O...kay. Anywho, SweetTart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's so please enjoy!

* * *

The city of Neo Domino buzzed around as Crow pulled up to their home with Jack waiting outside the door for his friend. Crow took off his helmet and cut of the engine.

"Find anything?"

Crow just looked at his friend with emotionless eyes.

"I take that as a no then." Jack assumed.

"Not exactly." Crow started, gaining the attention of the blond.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I found something, or more of someone who has a pretty convent story I'm not buying."

"Could you explain bird brain?"

Crow smiled and walked past the blond into the garage like home.

"Crow!"

"Stop your worrying Jack; this is something I need to tell everyone. So call the twins. Akiza said she was on her way when I texted her." Crow ordered with a small laugh.

"Just tell me if you found him, I don't like to play games Crow!" Jack yelled, running after his friend as he entered their home. Crow just looked back with a small smile.

"I think I did." Jack froze.

"Where!" He yells blocking Crow off.

"Hey, I'm hungry move out of my way!" Crow yelled pushing the blond out of his way. Jack squeezed his hands into fist and clenched his teeth.

"You said you found him and you're going to get food before him! I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed but I didn't think you'd be this dumb."

"Excuse me. Sorry your majesty but lets remember the reason why Yusei is missing in the first place. Be grateful I told you." Crow spat, his eyes squinting into a glare. The orange head pushed through the taller blond to their fridge to get a soft drink. It opened with a sizzle.

The silence grew awkward just as Akiza opened the door with the twins pushing their way past her.

"You found him!" Leo yelled running toward Crow with his big goofy grin. Crow smiled and ruffled his light teal hair.

"I hope." Leo's smile dropped.

"What do you mean you hope?"

"Well I don't exactly know if who I found is Yusei." Crow said plainly causing the group to dive Crow a disappointed look. "Let me explain, that's why I called you guys here." Crow defended with smile, gesturing for everyone to sit. Akiza and the twins found a spot on the chairs of the fold out table, Jack however chose to stand.

"You told me you found him, so why?" Akiza asked. Crow sighed and leaned on the counter crossing his arms of his chest.

"Well I went to the area where Yusei's runner should be, but I couldn't find it. But I talked to one of the shop owners down there and he told me about a Dominic that lived in that same area." Crow paused. "He told me that Dominic was run over by a reckless driver three weeks ago in the middle of the night, the-"

"The same time Yusei left." Akiza finished placing the pieces together.

"So this Dominic guy is Yusei?" Luna piped in.

"That's what I think. I found him by the ocean, he had Yusei's posture and he looked just like him. Besides that he looked like he lived out of a junk yard." Crow laughed lightly.

"So why didn't you bring him in? He must have recognized you!" Leo yelled slamming his palms on the plastic table. Crow shook his head in disagreement.

"If this Dominic guy is Yusei then there's a big problem." Crow trailed off, his eyes moving to the floor.

"What." Jack snapped out.

"Amnesia." Crow sighed out rubbing the back of his head.

"Amnesia? But hasn't Yusei already lost his memories once?" Akiza asked. The twins nodded.

"Yeah! That's how we met Yusei." Leo smiled

"Amnesia isn't the chickenpox you guys. He must have hit his head on someth-" Jack stopped his quiet babbling as something clicked in his mind.

"Here's my theory. Yusei drives away after the spat with Jack. He's upset and thinking clouds his mind so he's not paying attention the road, he ends up in Satellite and slams into something. He hits his head, looses his memory. Someone picks him up and gives him and life with the name Dominic." Crow smiled. Everyone seemed to agree until Akiza thought of something.

"Yusei is very well known if someone picked him up they would have had to recognize him."

"Then it was someone who didn't know Yusei or who he was." Crow thought for a moment. Jack slammed his fist against the wall as frustration took over.

"Hey! The landlady is gonna bite our heads off if there's a dent!" Crow yelled.

"I'm done with this. We've spent enough time screwing around as it is." Jack walked towards the door and slammed it open to find a teen, with dark hair standing at their door with a piece of paper in his head.

"The hell do you want." Jack spat. The teen looked up.

"I'm sorry, but does Crow Hogan live here?" He asked. Jack's heart stopped. Purple eyes met with cobalt for a long minute. They both did nothing until the man gasped a grabbed his head. Crow and the others met Jack at the door to gasp at the man they saw.

"Dominic!" Crow said stepping out in front of Jack. Dominic however backed away from them as they approached them. Holding his head with his hands as he gasped out in pain.

"Please," he gasped out, "just let it pass." He pushed himself into the street, not see the car that was fast approaching.

"_Didn't mean it-"_

_Cold sadness _

"_-course he did."_

_Red anger_

"_-never."_

_Then a scream_

"-Watch out!"

Nobody acted as quickly as Jack as he raced to grab the pained boy out of the street just before the beeping car sped past them. Dominic opened his eyes and let go of his head as he met eyes once again with Jack. Sweat ran down his head, the vision fading him as he felt the embrace of the blond man erase it away. A déjà vu moment washed over him as he fought back the need to lean into the embrace.

"Jack… Jack Atlas." Dominic said in a soft tone. The blond was surprised and his awkward embrace the teen loosed.

"Dominic!" Crow yelled running but to the duo with worry in his eyes. The teen black haired teen paused to look back that the seemed to be frozen blond.

"Thank you Mr. Atlas. I owe you."

"Yeah… sure." Jack muttered, though it was only forgotten as Crow invited him in. Dominic hesitantly pushed out of the blond's embrace to follow Crow into the home. Dominic only stopped for a second to look back before he entered their home. Jack felt something boil in his veins. Anger most likely but also relief. Anger that Yusei didn't remember and relief that he didn't.

Crow sat the down with Dominic's eyes roaming the home with everyone had eyes on him. Crow cleared his throat knocking Dominic out of his trance to meet the orange haired man's gaze.

"Did you come here for something Dominic?" Crow asked and Dominic gave him a nod.

"Yes, you said your friend is Yusei Fudo. That means he's a turbo duelist." Crow nodded. "So, I heard around the time that I was found, they found a red runner hidden under piles of junk. I told them to call me when they dug it up completely and if it's your friend's maybe it could give you a clue on where he could be." Dominic explained. The group's face's lifted into a high smile. Crow grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Dominic gave him a small smile as he stood from the plastic table set he was sitting. He left to go but his feet lead him in the 'workshop' area. Crow gave him a confused look. He ran his bare fingers across the surface of the dusty desk and an image passed through his mind in a haze.

"_They've had more conversations then you and me combined. It's kinda sad how well they get along. You might have to fight for his heart."_

_Laughter and an angry groan._

"Hey, Dominic you all right buddy?" Crow asked putting a hand on the boy shoulder. Dominic gulped and flung his hand away from the desk and looked to the orange hair boy and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Let's go. Your friend needs to be found." The others in the room nodded. Akiza and the twins wished the trio luck seeing as they had school and knew Crow and Jack could handle it.

"Call us if you find anything. Good luck." Akiza smiled before walking out with the twins following close behind her, waving goodbye to their friends.

"Alright, next stop Satellite." Crow laughed walking to his runner starting it up. "Come on Jackie poo lets find his runner."

"Don't. Ever. Call me that." Jack sneered and walked to his runner. Dominic smiled, believing their petty fights were funny.

"You coming?" Crow asked. Dominic suddenly got a fearful look in his eyes.

"Um.. I think it would be better if I took a taxi or something there."

"No need, we're going to the same place. Jack has an extra helmet." Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry but I'm not-"

"Shut up and get on the Runner. It's not going to kill you." Jack barked getting impatient. The blond buckled the helmet on the teen's head and all but pushed him on the runner. Jack took his spot in the driver's seat, slapping his helmet on as well. Crow opened the garage door as they both revved up their engines. Dominic gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around Jack's torso as they sped off down the road. This speed. This thrill. The wind through the helmet sparked something in Dominic. Jack felt the black haired teen's grip loosen and smiled.

"That's it!" Dominic yelled after a long trip into the dark parts of Satellite. There was a huge junk yard that was filled with god knows what. Jack and Crow pulled to a stop and Dominic took is helmet off and demounted the runner so show the duo where the owner said the runner would be.

"Slow down!" Jack called as the black haired boy ran off motioning for them to follow. "You could-" Jack started but was stopped as Dominic tripped while running and starting falling. Once again Jack was there in a matter or seconds to save the teen from falling into a pile of broken glass. Jack arms were wrapped around the boy waist tightly and the teen's face was buried in the blond chest as his arms gripped his jacket as a reflex. Dominic blushed slightly and pushed away quickly and looked down at the dirt.

"T-thank you again Mr. Atlas." He stuttered. Jack nodded and removed his hands from the teen's waist.

"No problem."

"Alright love birds, where's the runner?" Crow gave a sly smirk to the couple. Jack glared at him with heated purple eyes. Crow chuckled to himself as Dominic pointed over to where a red runner was pushed up against the chain fence. Crow gasped and ran over to it, running his fingers over the scratched finish. The runner was in okay shape surprisingly.

"Is that his?" Dominic asked looking over it.

"Yeah. But it's odd." Crow thought out loud. He looked to where the duel disk who be and found it wasn't damaged and the cards that were in them were unharmed.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like he hit something." Crow stated giving Jack a worried look. Dominic however gave him a confused look as he went to touch the runner.

"Judging by the scratches it looks like he lost control. The front fender looks fine so there's no way the he crash _into_ something. The scratches on the paint and the lack of a kick stand all points to a skid. Or maybe a roll over-" Dominic stopped suddenly as he ran his finger over the scratched red finish.

_The wind rushed through his hair and whipped it around. He was driving something, something fast. There was something in his hand. Something thin and smooth. He looks down to find cards, cards of different color. Brown, Purple and teal. Monster, trap and spell. The area around him was shrouded in purple. It was dark and cold and something was towering over him. His heart thumped in his chest loudly, sweat dripped down his head._

"_This is it! Destroy him!"_

_The something went to smash him. He closed his eyes ready for impact when something blew and he was suddenly rolling, a stabbing pain ripped through his abdomen. A pain and something sliding into his lower stomach _

"_Ah! Satellites Shooting star? More like Satellites Falling Star. This isn't over." _

"Dominic hey!" Crow called shaking the black haired teen out of his daze. Dominic gave the boy a shocked look and set his gaze to his hands. His mind throbbing in his skull and his legs were shaky.

"Dominic?" Crow tried again and timidly raised his hand to comfort the boy but his hand was slapped away.

"W-Why?" He whispered. "Why am I seeing this?" Dominic gasped.

"Look do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm alright. Please. I hope the runner will help you find him. Goodbye Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. It was a pleasure." Dominic said quickly gripping his hand tightly as he stood and began to walk away. But he was whipped around to face the two who gave him a sad look.

"Please, My sisters will be wondering where I am if I'm not home soon." Dominic argued but Jack tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. "Mr. Atlas please, you're hurting me. Please let me go." Jack loosened his grip slightly but still hung on.

"Dominic, listen to us okay. You'll think we're crazy but hear us out." Crow started. But Dominic shook his head.

"I'm sorry Crow but I need to go."

"Dominic please-"

"No. I'm sorry I can't!"

"Dominic you have to listen!"

"No!"

"Dominic please you need to hear what I have to say."

"I need to leave. Let me go Mr. Atlas." Dominic pleaded, now pulling at the silent giant's grip.

"I let you go once." Jack whispered which made Dominic freeze.

"What?"

"I let you go once and that just fucked things up even more. I'd rather have you shit pissed at me than to have you not remember me at all." Jack whispered.

"Jack-" Crow tried to intervene but was silenced by Jack's glare.

"Mr. Atlas what are you talking about?"

"Jack. You're supposed to call me Jack. Or asshole or whatever you want." Jack yelled causing Dominic to flinch at the loud boom that came from the blond.

"J-Jack. Please let me go. My sisters, they need me." Dominic said softly trying to get away, pulling more harshly at the hold.

"Please don't leave again. Please just remember. I can't-"

"What do you want from me Jack Atlas? I'm not just a play thing you can fuck around with! I am a human being!" Dominic yelled with another déjà vu moment filling his being. He gasped at his words and dropped the gaze he and Jack and been holding.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Atlas. I didn't mean to yell at you." The black haired teen apologized, his struggling stopped.

"Please, just let me go. If you think I had something to do with Yusei Fudo's disappearance I didn't-"

"We know." Crow stopped Dominic with a sad smile. The black haired teen tilted his head slightly and gave a scared look to the orange haired teen.

"Then let me go. I had nothing to do with this. I was run over by this guy that all I know!" Dominic raised his voice slightly.

"That's not it Dominic. Just listen to us and we'll let you go." Crow tried.

"I'm listening." Dominic gulped, relaxing into the grip.

"Dominic. You told me you were found three weeks ago." Crow said. The boy nodded

"Yes. My sisters found me a few moments after the crash happened."

"But the scratches on the runner suggest other wise. Yusei was an experienced driver and even under stress he was the best driver of anyone."

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"No Dominic. I just think you were given the wrong story. The scratches say Yusei lost control and skid. Or he took drastic measures and tried to stop by turning, but he was going too fast and crashed. He would have fallen off and the runner would have skid across the road." Crow analyzed as Dominic stared at Crow with wide eyes.

"What are you getting too?"

"Yusei probably hit his head on the ground when he fell off and if he was going to fast to stop then he must have hit it hard."

"No-"

"Hard enough to knock him out and to wake up without a clue where or who he was."

"No-"

"Dominic-"

"No! Listen to me know! Yusei Fudo or someone hit me and knocked me out. I woke up in my home with my sisters crying over me. My name is Dominic and I'm twenty-six years old. I have a sister named Sun who eleven and Lee who is seven. I am an older brother and their only family! That's who I am. Not some hot shot duelist now let me go!" Dominic yelled.

"Dominic-"

"Let me go!"

"Dominic-"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Yusei!" Jack called causing the thrashing teen to freeze. Just then the darken skies above them leaked rain slowly in drizzles onto the trio and the ground around them.

"I know you don't want to believe us. But I know a way that will prove to us and you." Crow said pulling back the glove on his right arm to show a skull looking symbol tattooed on his skin. Dominic gasped.

"What is that?"

"You have one on your arm too don't you?" Crow asked, Dominic shook his head.

"N-No, I-I don't." Dominic defended but Crow say through the cover the teen tried to pull.

"The show us. Show us your arms." Crow said and Dominic nodded. He lifted his arms and pulled back the sleeve to show nothing. Jack did the next arm; he pulled back the sleeve to find nothing.

"I told you! Let me go now!" Dominic yelled become violent requiring Jack to pull his grip to his upper arm.

"Calm down Dominic, just one more thing and we'll leave you alone." Crow smiled and turned to the runner and flipping through the cards in the duel disk, soon finding what he was looking for and took the card from the others. Crow turned back to face Dominic and gave him a card. It was white and had a picture of a mighty dragon.

"Do you recognize this card?" Crow asked, not caring of the rain that came down slightly harder. The black haired teen took the card in his free hand and looked at for a short while before glancing at Jack and threw his fist at the blond man's face. Jack fell back slightly but never let got of the man wrist.

"Jack!" Crow called.

"Let me go! I'm not Yusei Fudo." Dominic yelled and pulled his arm out of Jack's grip only to land him on the ground, his arm's burning as the rains drops hit it. Dominic looked up at the duo to see their shocked faces.

"What?" Dominic said confused stumbling to get up rubbing his arm that stung as he did so. His eyes went to the burning arm to have a wave a shock and pain run in his veins. There on his arm was a long dragon like head tattooed into his skin. Just like Crow's.

"But-But- I've never seen this on my body before! I swear it was never there before!" Dominic yelled still trying to prove to these people that he wasn't their friend.

"You've never seen it because someone was hiding it from you; it was never there because someone covered it up. This just proves to us who you are Dominic." Crow said, holding his hand out to the boy. "Only one person in this world has that mark. That person is Yusei Fudo." Dominic said nothing just stared at his arm with a mark on it his hand moved to his face as he whipped away what he assumed to be a hidden criminal mark that starts at his eye and goes down to the end of his face. Just like Yusei Fudo.

"Yusei-"

"Don't call me that… I can't accept that name."

"Why the hell not? We have all the evidence to prove that you are Yusei." Jack yelled.

"I can't accept it because it's not true, I am not Yusei Fudo! So get out of my face Jack! In all honesty even if I was Yusei then something would have upset me enough to fall off of a vehicle I'm very experienced at driving and I can't help but think it was your fault. So leave me the hell alone." Dominic yelled getting up and running away from the duo as fast as he could.

Jack was frozen was he watched Yusei run away. Again. He couldn't explain the feeling running through his body as he slammed his fist into the nearest thing to him, which was a pile a scarps.

"Jack, lets go, I'm sure his memoires will come back soon. He has Stardust too so that'll help." Crow tried but was silenced by Jack's fist connecting with the pile of junk again.

"Jack stop!" Crow yelled stopping Jack's bloodied hand from hitting the metal again.

"Why doesn't he believe us? We've proven it right?" Jack whispered, Crow sighed and nodded.

"We did, but when you loss all memories I think you're going to believe the people who found you over the people who force you into seeing who you are." Crow laughed and smacked Jack's back. "let's go home, we'll figure it out later."

"You're not going anywhere you shrimp dick fuck nuggets."

* * *

**SweetTart:** Ah! Drama... I've been watching too much Once Upon a Time and Supernatural for this shit. By the way 'shrimp dick fuck nugget' came from the Attack on Titan Abridged because I couldn't think of another insult that used more than one curse word. Plus it make me laugh.

**Dominic:** Shit hit the fan didn't it.

**SweetTart:** Indeed good Dominic. Indeed

**Crow: **Please review, she's a greedy fucker who needs to know if you guys like this story so she has motivation to write.

**SweetTart:** I'm not gonna deny that what so ever. It's totes true.


End file.
